From Rivals, To Lovers?
by MissStoryTeller
Summary: People think they love each other, they think they are perfect for each other, but all those thoughts of them are all wrong. Natsu and Lucy are both actor and actresses, and they appear as the sweetest couple on cam. But when cameras are off, they were actually rivals, bitter rivals. Can love can find a way to make their hearts melt for one another?


**Hi everyone out there ready to read this fic, I would like to introduce myself, I'm "MissStoryTeller" a new author here. So if there are any wrong grammars, spellings, or any typographical error, I'm begging for your forgiveness. LOL.**

**I made this account because I was inspired by an author named 'Dinochurr', I dunno, I feel so inspired when I read her fic entitled 'My Boyish Gangster Roommate' which is very short but very funny. So yah. In the story Lucy looks like she hates Natsu and Natsu hate her back. Something went in my mind and make them a rivals and to something more then TADA! This story was created. XD**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Fairy Tail, If I do, Natsu and Lucy are already married and now making Nashi :33**

* * *

**Summary:: People think they love each other, they think they are perfect for each other, but all those thoughts of them are all wrong. Natsu and Lucy are both actor and actresses, and they appear as the sweetest couple on cam, their fans goes crazy and ships them 'till death. But when cameras are off, they were actually rivals, bitter rivals.**

**He hates her. She hate him. The feeling is mutual. But when they found out that they were entering the same school, everything gets crazy and wild. Can love can find a way to make their hearts melt for one another?**

* * *

**/Lucy's POV/**

"Please, Don't go..." I mumbled as I felt hot tears stream down to my cheeks, "Don't Leave me Natsu..." I cried a little more and sobs.

"But Lucy, I have to do it..." He said wiping my tears away and putting his hand to my head, patting it gently. He pulls me to his chest as I cried more louder, "Don't cry Lucy, You know how it hurts me when I see you crying..." he mumbled, leaning more closer.

"I promise I'm going home safe and still in one piece." he smiled warmly, "I Love You.." he said as he hugged me, "I Love You Too, Natsu" I smiled sadly, my hands was on his cheeks and close my eyes, he slowly bring his lips on mine... And Then...

"CUT!" The Director said with a smile on her face, "You guys are always awesome as ever!" She squealed.

"Ugh! Let go of me Pinkie!" I pushed him away from me.

"As If I want to hug you like that, tche, Whatta feeler, Miss Blondie" he sneered back "You look more uglier when you cried, your face can scare the rat in the canals" he said un-hugging me. Oh no, GERMS!

"Really? Your face can make people watching us horrified and run away for the sake of their lives." I smirk.

"Hah! Really?" He said glaring

"OH YEAH~" Our argument continued and echoed all around the studio.

Oh Hi Minna, Probably your asking your selves 'WTF are they doing', But for now let me introduce myself, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Daughter of Jude and Layla, Heir of the Heartfilia Cop. but for now I've been working as an actress. I enjoy singing, star gazing and watching animes.

Oh by the way that Pinkie named Natsu is my co-actor here in this movie. Well almost all of the movies he's my leading man, he's not even handsome, I wonder why they paired me up to a Gay. Gay? Why he's a gay? Well do you think boys likes pink and even dyed their hair to it? Oh Geez. That's weird for some gay.

People from the outside thinks I'm sort of a Tsundere for not _answering _him, answering for what? Well duh they think that gay is courting on me, Mavis, I wanna die if that happens.

Media kept on spreading rumors, like as I just said before, they think that Faggot gay was courting on me, which is a big, YUCK and EWW.

Faggot has a lot of fangirls (on what he said) ,Oh if only those innocent girls knows the truth.. I walk away and accept the water from my manager, Bisca Mulan. "You act so well" Bisca smiled I smiled back and thanked her.

I really hate that Pinkie, Gay, Faggot, Ash Brain, Ugly AKA Natsu Dragneel, He is also a heir like me, he's the heir of the Dragneel Industries. But so what? I have no idea when did we start to hate each other. I think when we both joined showbiz and made our first movie. He was soo annoying! I don't know why that gay is an actor, well are they blind? He's a terrible actor! The movie has some sort of romance going in it, and so I am forced to pretend like I actually like that annoying Faggot. Which I don't, and if I did, Mavis. I'd. Rather. Die.

"Lucy, you paying attention?" Bisca asked. I blinked and then shook my head.

"Er, no. Sorry, Bisa-chan. I guess I was just spacing out," I replied and smile sheepishly.

"Are you sick or something? You've been spacing a lot." Bisca looked at me in concern, Bisca is the best manager I had, she's awesome! She was energetic and cool, She likes guns and cowgirl outfit, but for me it was soo COOL! YEE HAW! She knows what movies would help me grow as an actress. Bisca is like my second Mother. My mother in Showbiz.

"Maybe she spacing out because she thinks I'm more better than her." a certain pink head said. OH ZEREF AND MAVIS, BELIEVE ME THIS GUY WILL DIE TODAY.

"Excuse me?" I stood up from my sit. I grab his collar making his face closer to mine, "Wanna go, Mister Pinkie Dragneel?" I hissed. All movement and conversations stopped and they stared to the both of us. Natsu smirk cockily at me. Ugh.

"Lucy..." Bisca said nervously looking at me.

"Oh, I didn't know you like- no, _love _me, _baby_. If you want me by your side, you should have ask." He smirk as I growled. "Oh _Darling_, That was so _sweet_~" I let go of his collar, "But I think I'm gonna vomit." crossing my arms.

"Oh c'mon _honey, _I know you want me~" he said and winked at me.

"Like I would, _cutie-pie, _I'd rather go to a cliff and jump there, rather want you." I said, I notice that there's no words coming out from his mouth, I smirk for my victory.

Natsu growled and stomp my feet, Oh God.. IT HURTS! "Ow!" I winced and retorted by kicking him, but accidentally, I kicked him on his little self. Hah! GOOD FOR YOU FAGGOT! I chuckled

"OW OW OW OW! HEY!" he jump there, clutching his groin, throwing curses on me.

"Bitch!"

"Faggot!"

"Lesbian!"

"Gay!"

"HEY YOU BOTH!" Bisca and Alzack (Natsu's Manager) yelled as they both smack us.

"Will you guys stop acting like a child?" Bisca sighed.

"But Bisa-chan, He's the one who started it! You saw him!" I screamed pointing to him.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up!" Alzack eyed on us, "It doesn't matter who started it." Alzack lectured and sighed on us.

"Okay Okay! Can someone help me with my foot? It hurts as hell." I crossed my arms glaring at Natsu.

"Sigh, Let's go Lucy. I'll see you, Al." She said to Alzack and kiss him on the cheeks. Haven't I tell you? Bisca and Alzack are engaged.

* * *

**~Heartfilia's Mansion~**

"Welcome back, Hime." Virgo, my favorite maid said, having her usual pokerface,

"Thanks~!" I chirped and went to my room, and dress up to my

No Gay,

Plus

No Faggot,

Plus

No Pink Haired. (Except Virgo)

Equals

Peacefully Quiet or Paradise.

_Knock, Knock~!_

Ugh! He or She is ruining my moment! "Come in" I said in annoyed way,

"Hime, Layla-sama and Judo-sama wants to see you in the study room. Immediately." Virgo said not bothering to open the door. I groaned in annoyance. I opened the door and went straight to the study room with Virgo.

When we came there, Virgo bowed and left me, I suddenly become nervous, You know, I'm turning 18, they might plan some stupid arranged marriage to Mr. Nobody Knows or Mr. Whatever it is. I gulped and open the door, I saw my parents there, Papa is sitting to his favorite chair and Mama is standing beside him.

"Good Afternoon, Mama, Papa." I mumbled and bowed to them.

"Good Afternoon Darling~" My mother greeted me as my father smiled.

"Lucy, We just want you to know that we're transferring you to Fairy University." Mama smiled,

"Really?" My eyes starts to sparkle and shimmer.

"Yes, Really" Father replied with a smile.

OH YES! FINALLY! THEY'RE TRANSFERRING ME TO MY DREAM SCHOOL! OH HOW I LOVE MY PARENTS!

"OH THANK YOU MAMA, PAPA!"

"BUT," I blink in curiosity, what's the meaning of that? Well duh I know what is 'but', but what I mean is, What does he means? As what I have said they might plan to have an arrange marriage to random single business guys out there.

"You need to search or choose for your future fiancee there in that school before you become 18." Father said in his usual tone. "But If you failed, You are force to marry the man we chose for you."

I stood there like a stone, did they read what's on my mind? And It's only 4 months then TADA I'm turning 18, WHATTDA?! I simply nodded.

"When will I start?" I asked and smiled.

"Tomorrow." Both Mama and Papa said in unison making Mama giggled like a high school girl.

I really want to transfer there in Fairy University.

Levy, Erza, Juvia was studying there. They say FU (Fairy University), is the best school ever! And another reason I wanna see them again!

Sigh, But I need to see my Prince Chaming and save me from those ugly other Princes. But how? Oh Dear Prince Charming, Please Come and Save me.

* * *

**~Natsu's POV~**

I entered my huge house. "I'm HOME" I called out. I what as I expected, Wendy (My Sister) tackled me into a tight hug.

"NATSU-NII!" she beamed and smiled to me, "Mom and Dad are waiting for you! They're at the dinning room" she chirped and jumped happily as if she's in wonderland. I wonder what's happening.

We both reach the dinning room, Wendy left and went to her bedroom to feed her white cat, Charles.

"Hey Mom, Old Man" I greeted.

"Good afternoon, Young Man." My mother gave me a look as if I did something wrong, I gulped since my mother reminds me of the red haired monster named 'Erza'.

"Go-Good Afternoon."I scratch my neck through it wasn't itchy.

"Me and Your Mom was planning to transfer you and Wendy back to your old school, Fairy University." My father said, OH YEAH! I'M GONNA SEE ICE BLOCK, MY COUSIN METAL FACE AND TATTOO FACE.

"WOAH REALLY?" I asked in disbelief. "So you don't trust us, huh, Natsu?" My mother asked raising her brows. "No I wasn't, It's just that, I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! THANKS MOM, OLD MAN!" Natsu grinned.

"Hep Hep Hep. Let's have a deal first." My father said as I gulp, "Me and Your mom Is going to transfer you to FU, In one condition" he said.

"What condition?"

"Since you're already 19, You should find your mate in FU in four months" he stated leaning to his chair, "If you failed finding a mate, You are force to marry the girl we chose for you." he pause

My eyes are ready to fall for the ground, and my mouth was a little opened, How can I find my girl in only four months?! Is Dad was insane? What I really want to do is to say 'Buts' or excuses, but I can't, I don't know why, no words came to my mouth. I felt my head starts to nod by itself. Oh Mavis, I'm now Insane.

I went for my room to emo there and text the gang.

* * *

**So That's the end of the chapter. How is it? Bad? Sucks? Don't know? Like? Love? Please Leave a Review.**

**Lots of Love :****

**JA NE! 'Till next time! :D**

**~MissStoryTeller~ Signing out**


End file.
